bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Barox
Welcome Sup Hi there box! OK...just sayin hi XD you can post stuff on forums..make forums..all that kind of stuff XD Also THE END OF THE WORLD IS NOT ENDING TODAY!! GET IT RIGHT MR.! TIME TO DIE! YOUR MAKING ME MAD! 18:47, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Creating a Page Hey, Barox, Rec is retired as well, although it doesn't say so on his page ^_^. To create a page, go to , or go onto the Wiki Activity, where there's a little button on the right-hand side that says "Add a Page". --Failure is not an Option 20:05, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ... Sorry i dont think there is anyway to send a private message on here. Why cant you just tell me on BD or on my talk page??? TIME TO DIE! YOUR MAKING ME MAD! 14:58, June 16, 2011 (UTC) She's right. I have been here over a year, and there is no way to PM. I would suggest going to our IRC channel and using the Query function. If you would like the link, tell me and I will give it to you. CONTAMINATE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'THE ']]CRIME SCENE! 15:00, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry airzel but me and 2 of your lalala friends dont get along and THEY KEEP KICKING ME OFF! Also i think RE- alpha banned me. :Changed a word. That word's not allowed on here when you're referring to people, LS. --I never read it because it was BORING. 15:28, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Nice DBZ Gif of Goku and Cooler. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|''to serve as a warning to others.]] 20:40, June 24, 2011 (UTC) New Editor Well, where do you want it to be? I can try and do it for you. --I never read it because it was BORING. 20:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I like it. I enjoyed the Movie and I found Cooler to be pretty cool. But I didn't understand how a guy like him was related to Frieza?! They were so different in terms of personality and voice, especially the voice. When I think of a scene you can make for me, I'll tell you. Thanks. ( [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 21:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC)) Reactive Barrier I found the pic cuz even though its not in a fighting style, it can still be bought from the Special Move Coach in the Downtown Dojo on BD. Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 01:58, June 25, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 Ok I understand now. So, are there any more? [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 12:10, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 12:37, June 25, 2011 (UTC) <-----------------Nice one. This is funny. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 16:39, June 25, 2011 (UTC) It's really funny. Thanks. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 22:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) You like Smosh? I'm in the Smosh pit right now! Time to get nuked!• 22:24, June 25, 2011 (UTC) No No im not literally related to Airzel. We just act like it. Sort of like all of his "family members" on here. TIME TO DIE! YOUR MAKING ME MAD! 01:41, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Unblock You were spamming. And it's only for a day, I think, and I don't know if there's a way to unblock you. --I never read it because it was BORING. 20:16, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :I asked Wikia how to remove someone from the ChatBan, I just need to wait for an answer. --I never read it because it was BORING. 20:23, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Barox its me Helixdrago22 Family Sure. What do you want to be, brother, cousin, nephew, etc.? --I never read it because it was BORING. 22:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Only an Admin and a Crat can delete a page, but we usually put the Template: Delete after removing the content from the useless page, then put the Category: Candidates for deletion to notify them it needs to be deleted.. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 18:42, July 19, 2011 (UTC) No problem. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.'']] 18:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC)